In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,633, I have disclosed a penetrating oil composition which essentially consists of a blend of lower alkyl benzene, lower alkanols, alkyl succinic acid, tert-dibutyl-p-cresol, zinc dialkyl thiophosphate, polymethacrylate and methyl silicone in a paraffin bright stock lube oil base.
The product was a highly successful long-acting penetrating oil which, after penetration, left a liquid film of sufficient tenacity and film strength to protect the lubricated surfaces from rusting.
The product was especially effective where metal structures had rusted to loosen the rust-frozen area and then to protect them against further rusting. Key to this composition was a methyl benzene component which consisted of toluene and xylene, usually in a ratio of about 2.5:1.
Over the years it has been found that the high toluene and xylene levels could not be tolerated by all users and that the composition was capable of improvement, especially for use as a gun oil.